


ｌｉｍｂｏ

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Afterlife, Angel N, Dead Leo, Everyone is dead but it's okay, Hakyeon x Taekwoon, M/M, N x Leo - Freeform, Probably gonna have some kinky shit in there eventually, Probably no angst because I'm a poes, Vixx - Freeform, gay shit, leon - Freeform, neo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay soBaSiCaLLy, Leo fucking d i e s but!!!! It’s not sad for too long because he finds himself in the afterlife (let’s imagine there’s a split going down Los Vegas and on one side there are the casinos and drug deals n shit and the other side has parks and drug deals but the deals are lowkey) and after a lot of wandering around in confusion he meets our beautiful man N who ends up become like, a tourist guide but he’s actually like, some angel but he can pause time and give Leo a second chance to live or to still dieWe all know how this ends lmao





	1. ｄｅａｔｈ

A long, tiresome day had chucked Jung Taekwoon over the edge as he did to his hat, flinging the article across the pier and into the moonlight-stained water. The piece caused rings of ripples to encircle it having disturbed the delicate water. An exhaustion laden sigh was emitted from the dock and legs hung over the edge. Taekwoon had not been a particularly successful man, despite his diligent work and efforts for years. Nothing worked for him and it was a drag. Having a bit of trouble when starting out is normal, yes, but where's the end of the beginning for him? His long, slender hands ran across his soft face, trailing light red lines and wetness in their wake. It hadn't occurred to him that he had begun to cry. It didn't occur to him that his body slid itself off the old, worn wood of the anchorage. When his body landed in the water, he didn't struggle but rather embraced the water around him.

Taekwoon kissed the water, and in return, it licked at his lips asking for his consent. Before giving the consent, his eyes fluttered up, looking at the moonlight shining above him- now he was settled.

     "Do you really wish to die?"

     "Yes."

His answer was heard when he murmured the words, allowing entrance for the liquid crystal. The substance invaded every corner of his mouth, ploughing further down his throat and filling his lungs. Depending on how one thinks about it, drowning can feel like being hugged from every direction, or it can feel like being pulverised under the pressure. At this moment, Taekwoon could only think of the sweet release of death for he would no longer have responsibilities or worries until he could be reincarnated, he'd just have to deal with Naraka, maybe Samsara or hopefully Nirvana. Regardless of where he had to go, it would be away from his current life and he was content. His eyes shut peacefully with satisfaction.

Suddenly, the sad man was torn from his thoughts and panicked as he opened his eyes. This was not where he thought he'd end up- oh, not at all. 

Where he had arrived was more modern than he expected, more lively than an afterlife should be. A bright, neon light blared in his eyes and he had to take a moment to adjust. It wasn't easy going from a blissful, simple death under the moonlight to artificial lights that brayed under the sheet of pitch black covering the entire "sky" and blasting music with chatter to top it off. After a few moments, he had adjusted and read the sign slowly. The neon pink and green squiggles read "ｌｉｍｂｏ" and he squinted hard.

     "What kind of Christian bullshit is this?"

Cautiously, he stepped forth on the warm asphalt sidewalk leading toward the city. Along the way, he could hear every sound and see everything ranging from devilish to angelic. Shitfaced people, packed casinos, currently drunken people, small animals, green parks, innocent and young couples. Lustful moans that made him uncomfortable, wretched screams, childish laughter and giggling, music boxes. There was a strong contrast between the left and right sides of the city, but one thing remained consistent throughout- that everyone was dead. Of course, this wasn't noticeable at first glance but as he saw the tons of what should have been deaths. 

Convinced he only passed out, Taekwoon paused on the path and pinched the side of his belly, along with everywhere else on his body. He was definitely dead but while pinching himself, he found a card in the pocket of his clothing and noticed a bag at his feet that hadn't been there before. Turning the card in his fingers, he read it. It seemed to be an ID card, but instead of a birth date, it had a death date and his name was different, yet his photo was the same as his ID card during life. The only other things that were odd was the missing address— probably since he didn't have a home here— and the lack of expiration date. The Country spot was also relabelled with "Life" and "Death Date" was added.

     Date Issued/Death Date: 17.10.01

     Sex: Male

     Weight: 63 kg

     Height: 183 cm

     Hair: Black

     Eyes: Brown

     Name: Leo

     City/State: Limbo

     Life: After

     Identification No. 90110

 

     "Leo."

He breathed his new name out loud, wondering why he needed a new name and why that name was picked for him. His dark eyes shifted down towards the bag at his feet, his hands flowing to pick it up after stuffing the card into his back pocket. Slowly, he opened the bag and inside was just clothing and the same amount of money he had during his life, but in a different currency. He nodded to no one in particular, thankful that he at least had clothing and money in this afterlife. Leo now walked down the sidewalk with satisfaction playing at his lips. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all? He wasn't sure of that one.

He reached the city after about 20 minutes of walking. He was grateful for his belongings but he wasn't so grateful for the distance he was put at. Leo strode down the sidewalk while glancing into storefront windows. He decided to visit the more Hellish-side of town before heading over to the Heavenly side. Along the way, he was shoved, but nothing as severe as he thought when looking at the city initially. The place resembled something similar to Los Vegas but more Korean- Seoul and Los Vegas's love child he concluded.

After a bit of walking and drifting in and out of stores, Leo walked down into an alleyway and sat down beside a dumpster. The dead man was growing tired and didn't feel like having to go through the trouble of checking into a hotel at such a busy time. He sat there for awhile until something caught his attention, causing him to snap out of his half-asleep state. At the alley entrance stood a figure around Leo's height, a little shorter, that stumbled against the closest wall to empty the contents of his stomach. Being an unfortunately good person, Leo rose from his fetal position on the ground to help him. He needed to get up anyway, not wanting to sleep in an alley reeking of stomach acid and cheap noodles that smelled as if they were made with alcohol rather than water.

Leo wrapped his arm around the stranger, pulling him up and allowing him to cling onto him. The drunken man looked up at him and Leo's heart fluttered for a second. Gorgeous tan skin, shining dark eyes, what seemed to be faded, white wing tattoos on his palms, a thin yet fit physique, a cute mole on his ear screaming "bite me", utter perfection. He was an attractive man, Leo had to admit. Suddenly, that man spoke and rubbed his face into Leo's neck inebriatedly.

     "Hey."

Hic. Giggle. Nuzzle.

     "I'm N."


	2. ｗｅｌｃｏｍｅ

A deadpan expression fell over Leo's face as the stranger continued to plough his face into the crook of his neck. The freshly dead man shrugged his shoulders with hope that the intoxicated faery's affectionate behaviour would subside, that he'd take a hint. He didn't get the message. Leo let out a frail sigh and pushed the man's face away from him, earning what seemed to be a sour yet pouty air from him.

Slightly embarrassed from touching his face, Leo looked away from the other's face, trailing down and noting the features of this foreign creature. He wore an ebony cropped jacket with a loose, white v-neck layered below it. Shiny, black denim stretched across his thighs and calves with tears here and there that added to the edgy theme. A few bangles decorated his wrists and a small loop earring pierced through his left ear. Plain black and white shoes encased his feet and there was nothing more to his outfit. The grey-scale-tetchy-feel of his outfit heavily contrasted with the colours and etherealness of the person underneath them— it was quite attractive, making him appear more vibrant.

That was enough for Leo. No calling strangers attractive, even mentally. His eyes flittered back up to the still pouting face before taking the stranger— he had already forgotten his name— and leaning him against the wall. Leo then proceeded to pick up his belongings before returning to the drunkard. Slinging his tan arm around his shoulder once again, Leo began walking with him, or rather dragging him, out of the alleyway.

     "Where do you live?"

     "Oh, woah, woah. That's no no, boy, no no no. You need to pay me for that info."

It felt like Leo had sighed 5 million times that day and to make matters seem even bleaker, he'd have to pay for something so minuscule.

     "Why would I need to pay you to take you- God, nevermind. How much?"

Sun-kissed skin crinkled at the corners of eyes and a pair of sunstone lips puckered up cheesily.

     "That'll be one kiss, baby."

Blood sped up to Leo's face and hesitantly, he pressed his finger against the soft cushions.

     "There. Now, where is it?"

     "Jeeze, I'll just guide us there then."

The ethereal being dragged his feet as he continued forward, still feeling the effects of the alcohol he had consumed prior to meeting Leo. A couple minutes passed before he was leading Leo into a small apartment decorated with many bottles and cheap furniture. The walls were painted a cream-ish colour and bluish-grey tiles veiled the floor. Half a gasp of excitement later, the shorter man had flung himself from Leo to the elegant, dark brown divan in the main room of the apartment. Leo eyed the man before him questioningly but decided to shrug it off since he was drunk.

     "What's your name?" Leo asked after a few more squeals from the creature on the divan. The inquiry tore the other from his little episode and he looked over his shoulder at Leo. Another moue made its way onto his face, slightly offended that his name had been forgotten.

     "That'll cost you a real kiss."

     "Okay, I don't need to know."

     "I'm N. Your payment will be your name in return."

     "I'm Taek-," pause. "I'm Leo."

N simply nodded and began repeating Leo's name incessantly, rolling it this way and that off his pink tongue. The newly dead looked around the apartment from where he stood a little more, absorbing his surroundings. Common street noises could be heard from outside, nothing he wasn't used to on Earth. There were about three doors- presumably for a bathroom, a bedroom, and a closet. A bag filled with balled-up bags stuffed inside of it hung from the handle of one of said doors. The room he was in smelled of cheap cologne mixed with some bits of something fruity. A small, cushioned stool sat next to N's divan with a few bottles next to it. The bottles didn't seem to be dirty, but rather they were cleaned. It was like he put them purposely to put on some sort of show like he drank more than he really did.

N sat up on the divan, looking at Leo looking at his home. A small, smashed smile tugged at his lips as a hand made its way up to his face to feel how warm he had become. Leo was quite the eye candy for him- perfect proportions, a fierce yet cute face, milky white skin, tousled umber hair, inky irises, the mole below his right eye, everything. It was difficult to hold himself back from getting up to bury his hands into that hair and feel those small, dolly lips.

     "Do you... have anywhere to go?" Hakyeon asked after minutes of studying the younger. He vaguely recalled Leo already being in the alleyway, curled up when before he emptied the contents of his stomach.

     "No."

N just nodded to signal that he heard. His dark brown irises looked around the room lazily, avoiding Leo. The effects of the alcohol were taking a harder toll on him now that he was exhausted. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to walk around rather than take a taxi.

His head lolled to the side, resting on the back of the velvety divan. There were a plethora of things he wanted to say, he wanted to ask but he decided to just switch his hazy gaze back to Leo while he was still conscious. Taking in Leo's beauty was so relaxing despite the discomforted expression on his face. He looked confused as well like he was anticipating some other words to be emitted from N's pretty lips. Leo shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he evaded looking at N.

     "Stay here."

The look of anticipation from Leo melted away and he appeared more relaxed. N's lips curled in satisfaction knowing that he pleased Leo before passing out on his precious divan.


End file.
